Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device, and a system for realizing different application programs (apps) for a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
US 2011/0015998 A1 describes an automatic updating of status information depending on the vehicle diagnostic data.
DE 10 2009 054 292 A1 discloses a parking guiding system in which the vehicle releasing a parking place sends a release with the position.
Proprietary solutions are known according to the state of the art, in which vehicle data are supplied by the vehicle to a system, which then executes a certain function depending on said vehicle data. It is problematic in this case, for example, that each vehicle must send the vehicle data in a specific manner to the particular system, so that the system can correctly acquire and process these vehicle data.